Nick Of Time
by MicroSpider
Summary: Two years after the events in New York, China-May Fury has resigned from SHIELD and had her baby. But what happens when the Winter Soldier flips Nick's SUV and she watches him die in surgery? She lets Tony Stark take care of her two year old, suits back up and now she's on a warpath.
1. Chapter 1

***~*Nick Of Time*~***

* * *

**A.N. Hi! This is the Sequel to my Avengers story Black Ice, but I guess this story might make sense without reading that one first. But I recommend reading Black Ice first just for explanations. Sorry about any spelling mistakes I might have missed.**

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

It had been two years since the battle of New York.

Two years since I'd resigned from my job as SHIELD's Second in Command; since i'd found out I was pregnant and thrown away my code name Black Ice.

Now I'm just China-May Fury, the wife of Director Nick Fury and the mother of two month old Natalia Joan Fury.

Named after the woman know as Natasha Romanoff, who had become my best friend and one of my daughter's godmothers, the other being Pepper Potts. As well as being named after my favourite musician, Joan Jett, who I had been obsessed with as a kid.

Talia was 9 pounds when she came out two weeks overdue and her dark tan skin was red as if she'd been boiled. Talia was a very serious baby, with big almost obsidian coloured eyes, long curly eyelashes, large chubby cheeks and a fluffy mess of black curls.

So far she hadn't shown any Hulk signs, but she hadn't thrown any serious temper tantrums yet, so there was still a chance she'd be a baby Hulk.

My Dad had been quite taken with her when he visited me after she was born and she liked prodding him in the nose, giggling as she did so. While she did like my Dad, she preferred Tony Stark, of all people. Every time he would pick her up she'd flutter her eyelashes at him and giggle.

Nick wasn't pleased.

Though Tony was, and he quite happily offered Pepper and himself up as Godparents.

Even though I couldn't admit it to myself, I missed being Black Ice, the She-Hulk, and I knew that sometime I'd have to step back up to the plate and suit back up.

I just didn't realize it would be so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entering Stealth Mode**

* * *

**A.N. Hello! First chapter of Nick Of Time, hope you all like it. I was a bit stuck and I wasn't sure how to get the ball rolling, but I think this is a decent base to build onto.**

**ENJOY!**

**MicroSpider**

* * *

"NATALIA JOAN FURY!" I yelled as I noticed the large clump of mashed potato stuck to the wall, "Stop throwing your food!"

Talia sat in her high chair, giggling and clapping her mucky hands, "Butato! Mommy I throw butato!" She cried and started to lick the food from her hands, smiling happily to herself.

I sighed then grabbed a dish cloth to wipe up the potato sliding down the wall and Talia's hands, "You Talia, are a little Troublemaker," I told her stroking her cheek, causing her to giggle even more, "But you're Mommy's little Troublemaker."

The little Troublemaker started squealing as she spotted our tabby kitten Tony enter the kitchen, "Tony! Mommy me want play Tony!" She cried, trying to push herself out of the high chair so she could get to the kitten.

Tony was a gift from Tony Stark and she loved that kitten more than Natasha, who was her second favourite person after Tony.

I undid the straps on the high chair and let her down so she could toddle her way over to fluffy little kitten, "Don't grab his tail though Talia, you know he doesn't like that."

Suddenly there was an incoming call on the emergency monitor, the one we only used if there was a serious life threatening problem, and the face of Maria Hill popped up, "China-May are you alone?" She asked me quickly.

I furrowed my brow and picked up Talia, "Just me and Talia, Tony and Pepper are going to be here in about five minutes. Why? What's happened?" I asked the woman I still mildly disliked as my daughter squirmed in my arms.

I heard muttering from what sounded like Steve Rogers, "Nick's been hit, he's currently in surgery, but it's not good. He's in critical condition," she told me, trying to keep her voice even, but I could hear there was emotion in it.

Oh my god. Nick's hurt, he's in critical condition. My husband could die. Oh no, no, no this can't be happening!

"Send me the coordinates, I'll be there as soo-soon as I c-an," I told her, my voice was starting to break but I knew I couldn't cry, not in front of Talia, not right now.

Maria started muttering some more to Steve, "Remember to put everything on lock down, we'll see you soon," she told be before ending the call.

Oh my god, okay, don't think. Just do.

I darted out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs, with Talia still in my arms and ran to the back of the closet in mine and Nick's room, quickly accessed the panel to the panic room and set Talia down in her crib.

I stroked her curly hair and kissed her head before pulling out my phone and dialing for Tony, "How far away are you?" I asked hurriedly.

"We're pulling up the driveway now, why what's happening?" He replied, obviously picking up that something was wrong.

I kissed Talia's head again, "You be a good girl for Uncle Tony, Mommy has to go somewhere, you stay here and Uncle Tony will come and get you okay?" I told my daughter who's eyes gleamed at the prospect of being looked after by Tony.

She bobbed her head up and down excitedly, "I be good for Uncle Tony," she promised.

With another kiss to her head I told her that I loved her and I sealed her in the panic room, grabbing a leather bag on my way out. I the grabbed my car keys made my way out the front door, "Someone made an attempt on Nick's life, he's in critical condition. How long can you stay with Talia?" I asked Tony over the phone.

Tony's shiny expensive car came up the driveway as I climbed into my standard SHIELD SUV, "As long as you need, she in the panic room?"

I turned on the ignition and slammed my foot down on the gas, "Put everything on lockdown, only Pepper and the Avengers know how to gain access. Let nobody else in."

"Roger that," he replied before ending the call.

I brought up the cars voice mode, "Enter stealth mode."

"Entering Stealth Mode," the automated voice replied.

"Agent Maria Hill should have sent coordinates, take me to them," I told the car.

"Taking you to coordinates."


End file.
